gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nowhere
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Nowhere ist ein US-amerikanischer Film aus dem Jahr 1997. Er ist der letzte Teil der sogenannten Teen Apocalypse Trilogy des amerikanischen Regisseurs Gregg Araki und ist der einzige Film aus dieser Trilogie, der auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Der Film spiegelt eine Jugendkultur am Rande der Gesellschaft wider, die sich mit Drogen, Gewalt und Sex der Realität entziehen will. Während der innerhalb von 24 Stunden spielenden Handlung werden LSD-Trips, Bisexualität, Selbsttötung, Vergewaltigung und Entführung durch Außerirdische thematisiert. Die Gefühlswelt der Jugendlichen wird am Ende des Filmes vom Hauptdarsteller in einem kurzen, prägnanten Satz dargestellt: „I'm only 18 years old and totally fucked up!“ Nowhere vereint eine ganze Reihe illustrer Jungschauspieler, darunter bekannte Namen wie James Duval, der einzige Schauspieler, der in der gesamten Trilogie die Hauptrolle spielt, Mena Suvari, Ryan Phillippe, Heather Graham, Scott Caan, Denise Richards, Christina Applegate, Nathan Bexton und Rose McGowan, die in Nowhere nur eine Nebenrolle, jedoch im Vorgänger The Doom Generation eine Hauptrolle spielte. Kritiker beschreibten den Film als Beverly Hills, 90210 auf Acid, andere Stimmen warfen dem Regisseur eine Glorifizierung der Selbstzerstörung vor. english Spoiler warning Dark is an 18-year-old, struggling with college and personal project deadlines, perceived difficulties of daily life, fluctuating romantic status with his bisexual, polyamorous girlfriend Mel and conflicting bisexual feelings for a classmate, Montgomery. The day starts off normally enough with Dark meeting up with his friends Handjob, Dingbat, his girlfriend, and her lesbian lover Lucifer for breakfast. Various mentions of a party at "Jujyfruit's" along with plans for a drug-fueled game of kick the can are made, and the film segues into segments of the goings-on of the lives of some of the other actors in the film. * Cowboy, A gay rock musician struggles with juggling his band duties and his bandmate/boyfriend Bart, who is heavily addicted to drugs. * Egg, A young girl becomes starstruck resulting in an inadvertent meeting with heartthrob television personality that winds up being more than she had planned for. * Shad and Lilith are a nihilistic couple, crazed with sex and lust for life, and their segments are little more than clips to illustrate this. He is twin brother to Alyssa. * Alyssa and Elvis are another couple touched on only briefly. In contrast to her brother's rather indicatively violent nature, Alyssa is more demure, coquettish, and sweet. Her boyfriend Elvis, a biker, is apparently flakeish in his romantic commitment to Alyssa, but Alyssa seems unaware/oblivious. Elvis has a sadomasochistic streak, and as is exhibited towards the end of the film, capable of extreme violence. * Zero (Mel's younger brother) and Zoe (played by Mena Suvari in her first film role) are high schoolers, implied through dialogue sexually active and both underage. Zero wants to impress Zoe by taking her to Jujyfruit's party, but he has some difficulty, and then further difficulties in getting to the party pop up. * Cowboy's boyfriend Bart interaction with his drug dealer and two S&M mistresses, Kriss & Kozy, who mutilate Bart in a very painful way, even given his extreme state of drug intoxication. * Dingbat's airheaded social butterfly role, coupled with her crush on Ducky (Scott Caan in his fifth film) makes her a major supporting character, and keeps her involved throughout the story. She's friends with Ducky's sister Egg, and she, along with Egg and Alyssa, have eating issues. (bingeing and purging, anorexia, and drug-induced appetite suppression) As all of these little plotlines develop, the story progresses towards the oft-mentioned party at Jujyfruit's house, and the party is party in a city known for parties. A bacchanalian orgy of excess, drinking, drugs, and friends, strangers, nobodies and somebodies, all pushed together and put under pressure. Here, the film's descent from the innocuous and normal beginning with natural lighting and balanced visuals to sharply contrasted and/or colored lighting, and seemingly hallucinatory visions and surrealistic visuals and events as well as chaotic and/or subjectively improbable happenings reaches its chaotic and penultimate finale where some of the issues in the plot come to a head. Dark and Mel argue about her desire to have an open relationship and Dark's desire for committal. Egg and Bart both decide the world is better off without them in it, Ducky receives word of his sister's death and attempts to commit suicide himself. Bart's drug dealer Handjob is beaten to death by Elvis, and Dark, covered in blood from his proximity to it, returns home, where Montgomery, escaped from the aliens that had abducted him during the game of kick the can, comes to Dark's window, naked, and asks if he can come in. In a brief emotional moment, Dark and Montgomery confess to their mutual attraction, and it seems after the disorienting and troubled day Dark has experienced, the day won't have been a total waste. However, Dark's happiness is short-lived as the alien parasite living inside Montgomery bursts out and leaves through the window. français Le Nowhere est un film des Etats-Unis d'Amérique de l'année 1997. Elle est la dernière partie des dits Teen Apocalypse Trilogy du metteur en scène américain Gregg Araki et est le seul film de ce Trilogie qui a aussi été publié en Allemagne. Le film reflète une culture jeune au bord de la société qui veut se soustraire avec des drogues, une force et un sexe à la réalité. Pendant l'action jouant dans un délai de 24 heures, des LSD-Trips, des Bisexualität, l'automise à mort, le Vergewaltigung et kidnapper sont thématisés par extraterrestres. Le monde de sentiment des jeunes est représenté à la fin du film par l'acteur principal dans une courte phrase concise : „I'm only 18 years Old and totally fucked up ! « Le Nowhere unit une série entière de Jungschauspieler illustrer, dont noms connus comme James Duval, le seul acteur qui joue dans le Trilogie total le rôle principal, Mena Suvari, Ryan Phillippe, Heather Graham, Scott Caan, Denise Richard, Christina Applegate, Nathan Bexton et rose McGowan, dans les Nowhere qu'un rôle secondaire, cependant dans le prédécesseur The les Doom génération un Hauptrolle n'a joué. Des critiques beschreibten le film comme Beverly Hills, 90210 sur des Acid, d'autres voix ont reproché un Glorifizierung de l'autodestruction au metteur en scène. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Obwohl der Film an einem einzelnen Tag spielt wechseln die Figuren ihre Kleidung mehrfach. Der einzige, der dies nicht tut, ist Dark. * Die Wörter an den Wänden/Decken in Barts Schlafzimmer sind Texteteile von "Lukewarm" der Band Babyland. english * Although the movie is set in one day, the characters change their clothes several times. The only one who doesn't change his clothes during the day is Dark. * The words on Bart's bedroom walls/floor are the lyrics to "Lukewarm" by Babyland. français *Bien que le film soit placé en un jour, les caractères changent leurs vêtements plusieurs fois. Le seul qui ne change pas ses vêtements pendant le jour est foncé. *Les mots sur les murs de la chambre à coucher de Bart/plancher sont le lyrique « tiède » par Babyland. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 - 01.12.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:1997 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis Kategorie:Frankreich_-_France